


Song of a FireBird [Oneshots]

by SwaraGem



Series: FireBird [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, zuko can sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaraGem/pseuds/SwaraGem
Summary: Oneshots of Zuko singing
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), The Blue Spirit & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko (Avatar) & Everyone, Zuko (Avatar)/Everyone
Series: FireBird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980008
Comments: 25
Kudos: 88





	1. Requests

Requests Songs

AU! Zuko can sing. Iroh and Ursa taught him. He can also dance but he is very insecured about himself when he does either of them.


	2. Izumi's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐒𝐨𝐧𝐠; 𝙄𝙣𝙪𝙮𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙖'𝙨 𝙇𝙪𝙡𝙡𝙖𝙗𝙮  
> 𝐑𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝; 𝙫𝙖𝙡_𝙚𝙧_𝙞𝙖_𝟬𝟴
> 
> 𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗜𝘇𝘂𝗺𝗶 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗹𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝗜𝘇𝘂𝗺𝗶'𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘐𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘢 𝘐𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪'𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮.

𝑪𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔, 𝒎𝒚 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒓  
𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒐𝒘 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒂 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒅𝒂𝒚  
𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆, 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒆𝒂𝒓  
𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒇𝒂𝒓 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚

𝘐𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴. 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘐𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪.

𝑨𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕  
𝑴𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒔 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆  
𝑳𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆, 𝒎𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒔𝒕  
𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒗𝒆

𝘈𝘴 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.

𝑻𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒆𝒍  
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆'𝒔 𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔  
𝑰𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘠𝘦𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨, 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢, 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥.

𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒕  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒘𝒂𝒚  
𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒚

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳. "𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱, 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩?" 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩. "𝘚𝘩𝘩, 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥.

𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴. 

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘣 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

𝑪𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒆, 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕  
𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅'𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒗𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒔  
𝑰𝒏 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒔, 𝑰 𝒑𝒓𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕  
𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘐𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘐𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪'𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮.

𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰, 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. "𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨?" 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴.

"𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯." 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯.

𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴. 𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳. "𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘶𝘴, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺." 𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮.

𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮.


	3. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐒𝐨𝐧𝐠; 𝐂𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬 - 𝐏𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞
> 
> 𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿 𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗳 𝗕𝗮 𝗦𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗦𝗲, 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘁𝗼 𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘂𝗽 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝘀𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝗺. 𝗛𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗮 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗸𝗶𝗱𝘀.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘉𝘢 𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘚𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺. 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘈𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘴. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. 𝘈𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰. "𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰, 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦?" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦. "𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘓𝘪." 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

"𝘜𝘮, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘶𝘮, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨?" 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘺𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬. "𝘜𝘮, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨." 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦?" 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺. 

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦. "𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦." 𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘮.

𝐖𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐮𝐩𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧  
𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐮𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐝  
𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐲  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐭, 𝐰𝐞 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘒𝘪𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝  
𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐬𝐨 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴.

𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨, 𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨  
𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐞𝐭-𝐠𝐨  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥, 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥  
𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐱 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐱 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐬 (𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐬)  
𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐨, 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐨

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘺𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘢𝘪 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝  
𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐬𝐨 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴.

𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡  
𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞?  
𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝, 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐝𝐨?  
𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐞, 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐨

𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬.

𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝  
𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐬𝐨 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬  
𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲

𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥. 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨. 𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘪 𝘓𝘪. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨.

𝘌𝘴𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮. 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘦𝘢 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘱. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦. 

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺. 𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘐𝘳𝘰𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.


	4. 𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐐𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗦𝗼𝗻𝗴; 𝗦𝗼𝗳𝗶𝗮 𝗯𝘆 𝗖𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗼  
> 𝗥𝗲𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆; 𝗴𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘀_𝗶𝗺_𝗮_𝗹𝗲𝘀𝗯𝗶𝗮𝗻
> 
> 𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗦𝗼𝗸𝗸𝗮 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗦𝗼𝗸𝗸𝗮 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝗱𝗺𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗹𝘂𝗳𝗳 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘻𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘣𝘺 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘰𝘩, 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺.

𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝  
𝐈𝐟 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞  
𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈  
𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵. 𝘕𝘰𝘸, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘹 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘍𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝  
𝐈𝐟 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞  
𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈  
𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘑𝘦𝘵. 𝘏𝘰𝘸, 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘉𝘢 𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘚𝘦.

𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨  
𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐆𝐨𝐝, 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈'𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝  
𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧  
𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞  
𝐖𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝  
𝐈𝐟 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞  
𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈  
𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘑𝘦𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘑𝘦𝘵, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥. 

𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗦𝗼𝗸𝗸𝗮

𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯. 𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦.

𝐇𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐝𝐞  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐛𝐲𝐞  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦.

𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝  
𝐈𝐟 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞  
𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈  
𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞

𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 (𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭, 𝐢𝐟, 𝐢𝐟, 𝐢𝐟)  
𝐈𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 (𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞)  
𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 (𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈)  
𝐈𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 (𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞)  
𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 (𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭, 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝)  
𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞 (𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭, 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞) (𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲)  
𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 (𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥)  
𝐎𝐡, 𝐨𝐡 (𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞) (𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝)

𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘪𝘵. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘭.

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥." 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢.

𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴.


	5. 𝐍𝐨 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐏𝐭𝟏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗦𝗼𝗻𝗴; 𝗡𝗼 𝗙𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗯𝘆 𝗰𝗮𝗱𝗺𝗶𝘂𝗺
> 
> 𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗼𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘂𝗽 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗧𝗲𝗮 𝗦𝗵𝗼𝗽 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝘂𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗮𝘃𝗮𝘁𝗮𝗿 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗧𝘄𝗼 𝗣𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗱𝗶𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗴.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺.

𝐏𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝  
𝐏𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐰𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐧𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐦  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐛𝐮𝐭

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐈 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝  
'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐮𝐞𝐬  
𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐡𝐢𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 (𝐎𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫)  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐞  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡  
𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺.

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭, 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞

𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦.

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐧, 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝  
𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞

𝘐𝘳𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬  
𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝  
𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈'𝐦 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐳𝐲 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬  
'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐝

𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐞  
'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐞 (𝐎𝐡 𝐧𝐨)  
𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞  
𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧  
𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫

𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 (𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬) 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐚 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 (𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦) 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 (𝐀𝐡)  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐧, 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝  
𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 (𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞)  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 (𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞)  
𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨, 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯. 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥.

𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
𝐀𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐈'𝐦 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞  
𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟  
𝐓𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞-𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐦 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐞  
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞, 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐬𝐚𝐲

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨...  
𝐋𝐚, 𝐥𝐚 𝐥𝐚 𝐥𝐚 𝐥𝐚  
𝐍𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 (𝐔𝐡-𝐮𝐡-𝐮𝐡-𝐮𝐡)  
𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞

𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨.

𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐲 (𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦)  
𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐑𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 (𝐍𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬)  
(𝐍𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬)  
𝐈'𝐝 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐍𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬  
𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐞, 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬  
𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘣, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.

𝘏𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘎𝘢𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.


	6. 𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗦𝗼𝗻𝗴; 𝗪𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗔𝗻𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗖𝗮𝗿𝗲 - 𝗖𝗶𝘁𝗶𝘇𝗲𝗻 𝗦𝗼𝗹𝗱𝗶𝗲𝗿
> 
> 𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗷𝘂𝗺𝗽 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝗵𝗶𝗺.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗔𝗻𝗴𝘀𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁. 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝗶𝘁.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘱, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘣𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺.

𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞  
𝐈𝐟 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝?  
𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐞  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫?

𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐧  
𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬  
𝐁𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤  
𝐀𝐥𝐥-𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐒𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞

𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐲  
𝐈𝐟 𝐈 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐝𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?  
𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞?  
'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
𝐈𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞

𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘥.

𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐦𝐞  
𝐈𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝?  
𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐦𝐞  
𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐦?

𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐞  
𝐒𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐞  
𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞  
𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩  
𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞  
𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡

𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐲  
𝐈𝐟 𝐈 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐝𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?  
𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞?  
'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
𝐈𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘎𝘢𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘶𝘬𝘦, 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘦𝘰. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘥. 𝘈𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘰𝘬𝘬𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘰𝘱𝘩 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞  
𝐒𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞  
𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧, 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤  
𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲

𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞  
𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠

𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐲  
𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?  
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝, 𝐧𝐨, 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞  
𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞  
𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞  
𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘈 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱.

'𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥.'


	7. 𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐎𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗦𝗼𝗻𝗴; 𝗛𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗢𝗻 𝗯𝘆 𝗖𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗢𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘁
> 
> 𝗭𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘃𝗶𝘀𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿'𝘀 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘃𝗲.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗜 𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀. 𝗧𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘁, 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘸. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦.

𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐅𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐀𝐜𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐃𝐞𝐧𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐚 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐨𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟  
𝐈'𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞…  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦;  
𝐋𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡  
𝐈 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭  
𝐂𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 "𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞!"

𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴.

𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
𝐈 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞  
𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘣 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.

𝐀 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐞  
𝐃𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦  
𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐇𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞  
𝐈 𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭…  
𝐂𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠, "𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞!"

𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 "𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦!". 𝘐𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬.

𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭  
𝐈 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞  
𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮

𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨  
𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠  
𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, "𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐥𝐞𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞."  
"𝐋𝐞𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞"  
𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞

𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧, 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮  
𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘢𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦. "𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.

"𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝘁𝗼𝗼" 𝘈 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.

𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘈 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵.

𝙍.𝙄.𝙋  
𝙎𝙤𝙠𝙠𝙖  
𝙎𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙣 𝙒𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙏𝙧𝙞𝙗𝙚  
𝙃𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙖 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙧, 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙪𝙨𝙗𝙖𝙣𝙙.


	8. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula sees her mother again. Ursa didn't expect that Azula disown her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆, 𝗶𝗳 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗨𝗿𝘀𝗮.
> 
> 𝗜 𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝗴 𝗳𝗮𝗻 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗲𝗿. 𝗦𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗶𝗴𝗻𝗼𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗔𝘇𝘂𝗹𝗮, 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗼𝗶𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗔𝘇𝘂𝗹𝗮 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗼 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝗼𝗿𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗨𝗿𝘀𝗮 𝘁𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗿.
> 
> -
> 
> 𝗔/𝗡: 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝘇𝘂𝗸𝗼 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆.

Isolated in a cell. Everyday, that's where Azula is. She had stopped struggling after a few months there. She was kept alone with just her thoughts, which she would talk out loud. The doctor told her brother that she was getting worse. She would chuckle at that before full on laugh out loud.

One day, Her mother came. Azula froze in place as she stared at the woman, that was her mother. She doesn't do anything when her '𝘮𝘰𝘮' hugs her and starts whispering things in her ear. 

𝗦𝗻𝗮𝗽

A loud snap inside Azula's head was heard. She pushed away her '𝘮𝘰𝘮'. Which made Zuzu and guards come rushing in and hold her. 

"Don't you dare come in here and be happy to see me!" Azula yelled at her mother. She was thrashing around against the guards. 

"Azula, calm do-" Ursa started before being cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You haven't been a mother to me. Do you ever think that, what I did was to get your attention!? You probably didn't. You spent so much time with Zuzu, to the point where you ignored me, always favored him over me. You always called me a monster, hated what I became!" She continued to yell at her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced them back as she didn't want to cry in front of them.

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME OR BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME. I RATHER DIE, THAN CALL YOU MY MOTHER!" Azula shouted out as she struggled. She was glaring at her weeping mother. 

But even then, Ursa was never a mother to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but It's a oneshot, since I feel like Azula would outburst towards her mother.


End file.
